


#88 - Lock

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [88]
Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Child Soldiers, Gen, Military Training, Teamwork, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: lock, Catlin II.  No beta.





	#88 - Lock

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: lock, Catlin II. No beta.

Today's "room" included a floor that dropped away. Florian had landed wrong. He was limping as they reached two doors: one ahead, one left.

"Something behind that left one," breathed Florian.

"Sure?" whispered Catlin. She hadn't heard anything.

He nodded. "You get back," she said. "Let me take point until we know what's there."

He went, obviously in pain. It made her feel strong and brave until she discovered that the door was locked. Not fair!

"Florian!" she hissed. "It's got a lock!"

He limped back and squeezed her arm. "That's how it is, sometimes," he said, opening his toolkit.


End file.
